The Co. Guard Empire
About The Co. Guard Empire The Co. Guard Empire aka, The Company Guard Empire, is a brand new EITC Guild led than none other Lord William Brawlmartin. Due to his Last guilds he expects this certain one to perform its best. The new guild, has been confirmed that MANY of Englands/EITC/Navy best men will be Joining. The Co. Guard Empire is an EITC guild but is allied with many. Superiors *1st - In - Command - of the Guild. *** Lord William Brawlmartin. *** *''2''nd - In - Command - of the Guild. *** Jason Blademorgan *** *3nd - In - Command - of the Guild. *** Ishamel Decksteel *** *4th - In - Command - of the Guild. *** Kate/ Dog Darkhayes *** Allies *Russia *Romania *Sweden - We ask Respectfully - Rules The Co. Guard Empire, has Rules to Maintain Peace Throughout the Guild. The Rules are Important to Remember and are Aquired to all men in the Guild. if Someone are to break the Rules, They will either be Discharged to a Lower rank Under Lord William Brawlmartin's Approval, Or be Placed under trial, If an Important Rule is Broken You will be IMMEDIATLY Fired. The Rules are Placed here. #No Fighting or Insulting your Comrades in the Guild, or in the EITC. #No Claiming that you have Fired someone, Discharging can only Allowed By Lord William brawlmartin, Lord Jason Blademorgan, Or The King of England John Breasly. ( Major Rule ''') #No Removing anyone out of the Guild without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's'' Approval. ( 'Major Rule ') #No Removing your Uniform while you are on Duty without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's Approval. #Complete Attendence, Required. You may not take the Day off Without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's ''Approval. #'Do not Commit Plan's or Doing of Treason, or you will be FIRED IMMIDIATLY. ( Major Rule )' #Do not Try to take Authority or Dealy your Superior's Order. #Do not Command Men That you dont have Authority Over. #Do not Command men that you are not given to have Authority Over. #'Do not take invited wars to the guild or the company WITHOUT Lord William Brawlmartin, or your superiors. When we are not There, you do not have Permission. ( Major Rule ) #Do Not Invite anyone that has a Bad Backround with the EITC Without Lord William Brawlmartin.( Major Rule )' Note : That the ' '( Major Rule ) ' Sign, means if you Break That Rule You will be Placed Under Trial Immidiatly,'''Or that you will be Fired Under ''Lord William Brawlmartin's Permission''. Ranks #Cabin Boy - Member #Captains Butler - Member #Cadet - Member #Thug - Member #Privateer - Member / Doctor - '''Veteran #Grunt - Veteran # Lance - Corporal - Veteran #Corporal - Veteran #Sergent - Veteran #Guard - ' Veteran' #Staff Sergent - Veteran #Lookout/ On Watch - Veteran #Ensign - Veteran #Commando - Veteran ''' #Veteran - '''Veteran #Midshipman - Veteran #Marener - Veteran #Officer - Officer #Sub - Lieutenant - Officer #Lietenant - Officer #Lietenuant - Commander - Officer '' #Captain - '' Officer #Commodore - Officer '' #Rear Admiral - ''Officer #Vice Admiral - Officer '' #Admiral - ''Officer #Admiral of the Fleet - '' Officer '' #Stratigic Admiral - Officer '' #Lord Admiral - ''***Superior/ Forth - In - Command - of the Guild*** #Grand Admiral '- *** Superior/ Third - In - Command - of the Guild*** #Warlord/ War - Cheif - '' ***Superior/ Second - In - Command of the Guild***'' #Guild Master - *** Superior/ First - In - Command - of the Guild *** Recruiting Section The Co. Guard Empire's Main, Recruiting Section will be Held at the following....: *Tortuga *Abassa *Main Docks If you Have any questions on how, where or even if you would like to join, please contact Lord William Brawlmartin/ Superiors. We would be glad for all to Join. Requirements The Co. GUard Empire, has seciral Requirements for you to join, please address the following.. *You must be lvl 20 + *You must have a Weapon *You must have the Uniforms Requirements. *( more coming shortly.... ) Uniform Policy The Co. Guard Empire has a Complete Uniform Policy, this is part of the rules, so please address the Following... ( Uniform Policy coming soon! ) News Feed The Co. Guard Empire, has News feed, in order to maintain current news, please address the Following. #The Co. Guard Empire Has been Made #The Co. Guard Empire's official Home Page has been made #The Guild Has a taste of there first training! Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Deleted Guilds